totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zagrożenie jakiego nikt się nie spodziewał
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinek 14 Bobbie : 'A wiec wszystko jest jasne .. '''Naomi : '''Hmm , nie .. ''Obie patrzą na wyniki na tabeli wyżej .. 'Veneida : '''Moja mała .. ''Wyciąga broń .. 'Veneida : '''Szykuj się na niewyobrażalne cierpienie ! '''Naomi : '''Ja nie chcę ! '''Bobbie : '''Już niedługo finał , ale która dziewczyna odpadnie ? Dowiecie się niedługo w Totalnej porażce – Przetrwaj lub zgiń ! '''Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Wszyscy uczestnicy na arenie , pustynia , dżungla , wnętrze wieżowca oraz system jaskiń w górze. Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Tiarę , która stoi i przygląda się księdze. Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Vayne z kuszą w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Jolie , która przygląda im się z pogardą , na jej ramieniu siedzi orzeł. Następnie jest Fabiusz , odziany w swoją zbroje i mieczem i jedną ręką trzyma Jolie. Za nogę Fabiusza trzyma się Lee Sin i cieszy się , w dłoni trzyma zamazane zdjęcie. Ich obu trzyma Veneida , która nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycona. W ustach trzyma swój mały sztylet. Jej nogę trzyma Joania i przygląda trzymającego się obok Drawna , ale ten ma odwróconą głowę. Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Oksan z łańcuchami na ramionach. Potem Miriam trzyma go , ale wydaje się być nieobecna. Ją natomiast trzyma na ręce Quan , a druga ręką trzyma Penelope i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Obok tej pary zakochanych stoją Lebrik i Zebrik i trzymają się za dłonie i spoglądają na siebie z uśmiechem. Pokazana do góry nogami Naomi skacze z radości .Całkiem na dole stoi odwrócony tyłem Marcin , pokryty ogniem. Z boki spada kropla krwi i ekran zostaje zamazany. Pojawia się serce z sztyletem i z napisem Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub zgiń Pokój Bobbiego .. '''Bobbie : Naomi , Veneida , widzowie zdecydowali . Zaraz teleportuję was na arenę , ale chcę coś wam uświadomić.. Naomi : '''Co takiego ? '''Veneida : Właśnie misiu .. Bobbie : 'Wy nie będziecie walczyć między sobą ! ''Obu dziewczyną szczeki opadły , a Quan się zaśmiał , po czym został porażony prądem .. '''Naomi : '''Zostaw go w spokoju ! '''Quan : '''Nic mi nie jest .. '''Veneida : '''Takie marne cielsko .. oczywiste ,ze ja top wygram ! Ale jak nie między sobą !? Chcesz ,żebym niewytrzymała ! '''Bobbie : '''Waszym zadaniem nie będzie walka między wami ,a między trzema .. '''Quan : Więc tey walczę ? Bobbie : Nie .. Waszym przeciwnikiem będzie Valior , który chce dowieść ,że nadaje się na prowadzącego .. Veneida : 'W ostatniej chwili chcą cię wymienić . Jaka szkoda. .. '''Bobbie : '''Nie , ale 2 sezon on poprowadzi , niestety…. ''Nagle pojawia się za Bobbiem .. '''Valior : Witaj , to jak z kim walczę .. Bobbie : '''Złe wejście masz , ale jak chcesz wiedzieć to ze ślicznotką i tą czarną .. '''Valior : Ta czarna to Veneida , a słodka Naomi .. Bobbie : Jak chcesz .. Veneida : 'Dzięki , ale i tak urżnę ci za to gardło . ''Spojrzał na oczy Naomi i nieco przystopował .. '''Valior : Więc z nimi mam walczyć , dobra .. Bobbie : 'Ja zajmę się swoimi sprawami , więc wynocha ! ''Spojrzał na Veneidę .. '''Veneida : Czego !? Valior : Tyle lat minęło od naszego spotkania … Wciska przycisk do teleportacji i Naomi ląduje w lesie , Veneida na skałach , a Valior na resztach pustyni .. Arena Skały .. Veneida ; 'Ha , nie ma mowy o przegranej .. ''Zwinnie skacze pokonując kolejne skały i przepaście .. 'Veneida : '''Ja to wygram , wydłubie jego oczy i będę nimi machała przed jego twarzą … ''Nagle przed jej nosem spada skała , ona się zatrzymuje i ją przecina na pół , po czym skacze na nią i ją odrzuca w górę .. '''Veneida : Ha ! jestem w formie .. Tymczasem na pustyni Valior : 'Piasek widocznie wytrzymał warunki .. Co za przerażające miejsce .. Ale takie lubię najbardziej .. ''Wyciąga fotki Veneidy i Naomi .. '''Valior : którą pomęczyć .. Hmm , niech wiatr zdecyduje .. Kładzie po zdjęciu na rękę i jedno z nich zdmuchuje wiatr . Nagle ukazuje się zdjęcie .. Valior : Została ona , dobrze więc .. Ruszam do boju .. Wyciąga swój miecz .. Valior ; Ostrze mocy , dodał mi siły .. przyzwanie mocy ognia ! Nagle nad jego mieczem pojawia się ogień i rusza w stronę Veneidy do walki .. (Notka = Przyzwanie mocy ognia , jest to specjalna moc Valiora , dzięki której jest nioewrażliwy na ogień i może go kontrolować. ) '' Zrujnowany Las '''Naomi :' AAA ! Wpada w błoto .. Naomi : 'Nie , no cała jestem brudna .. ''Nagle coś podchodzi do niej i ją wącha , ona wstaje i strzepuje błoto .. 'Naomi : '''Dobrze , że jo-jo działa .. ''Wymachuje nim , ale niezdarnie i uderza w głowę zwierzęcia , ten na nią dmucha .. 'Naomi : '''Co .. to było !! ''Ogląda się za siebie i widzi odyńca z bardzo ostrymi kłami .. 'Naomi ; '''Dobry dzik , spokojnie , co by Jolie zrobiła .. Uciekałaby ! ''Dzik zaczął ją gonić , a ta uciekała jak najszybciej się dawało '''Naomi : Zostaw mnie , zostaw , ty durny warchlaku ! Nagle wpada na jego grzbiet i chwyta si jego futra Na szczycie , arena Veneida : Jak dobrze rozprostować kości ! Nagle biegnie ktoś w jej stronę .. Veneida : 'Czas rozpocząć rzeź niewiniątek ..~ '''Valior : '''Jesteś pierwsza ! ''Wyciąga dwa miecze i zderza się z Valiorem .. '''Valior : To nie wszystko na co mnie stać ! Veneida : 'Dawaj frajerze , wypatroszę cię jak świniaka ! '''Valior : '''Prędzej ciebie ujrzę w trumnie , przeznaczonej do spalenia .. '''Veneida : '''P.. Pewnie … ''Wyciąga z pasa swoje ostatnie sztylety i z jednym mieczem szarżuje na niego .. '''Veneida : Dlaczego musze walczyć w dzień … Valior : Noc spowija ciebie , a tutaj nie ma teraz nocy .. Delikatnie unosi miecz , po czym z niezwykła gracją uderza .. Valior : Uważaj na moje ostrze .. Veneida : 'A ty rozglądaj się lepiej .. '''Valior : '''Hmm ?? ''Nagle spod ziemi wyskakuje miecz , Valior cudem unika przecięcia swojej twarzy .. 'Valior : '''Na dużo cię stać , przyznaję , ale zobaczymy co na serio potrafisz ! ''Staje na nogi po czym unosi swój miecz , a miecz Veneidy wraca do niej '' '''Valior ; '''Boska mocy , użycz mi odrobinę siły , esencja ognia , płomienna zbroja .. ''Nagle jego ciało pokrywa dziwny niebieski ogień , a on sam stoi w jego środku. Jego miecz podobnie się wydłuża , po czym rośnie w siłę .. ''(Notka = Boski Ogień Specjalna moc Valiora , dzięki której jego ciało pokrywa ognista zbroja.. ) '' '''Veneida : '''Co się dzieje !! '''Valior ; Coś , czego wy nie opanowaliście ! Veneida : '''Jak to nie … Wzywam moc ciemności ! Siły śmierci wesprzyjcie mnie swoim darem .. !! '''Valior : W końcu ujawniasz swój sekret .. Dlatego się chowałaś .. Veneida : 'Dobrze o tym wiedziałeś .. '''Valior : '''Wiem , bo jestem twoim bratem .. ''Veneida aż zaniemówiła , po czym zaczęła kontynuować rytuał .. '''Veneida : Moce lodu , przyodziejcie mnie i ochłodzie ten temperament .. Wieczna zima ! (Notka = Moc Lodu Dzięki niej kontroluje lód i jest w stanie nim manipulować. Moc ta pozwala na tworzenie ścian lodu , zamrażający cios oraz jej supermoc , Wieczną Zimę ) '' ''Nagle arena staje się chłodniejsza , aż lawa zaczyna stygnąć i zaczyna padać śnieg .. Valior : 'To naprawdę ty .. ''Dziewczyna bez namysłu wystawia rękę , po czym strzela odłamkami lodu , a w drugiej tworzy miecz lodowy i rzuca się z nim … Las , przejażdżka .. 'Naomi : '''Ty durny odyńcu stój … ''Odyniec biegnie coraz szybciej mając na grzbiecie Naomi … '''Naomi ; Bo użyje czegoś , czego nie powinnam .. Zaczyna kwiczeć i uderza nią i sobą o drzewo .. Naomi : 'Nie , nie ma dla ciebie litości ! ''Zeskakuje z niego i rzuca się z pazurami … 'Naomi : '''Nie zadzieraj ze mną .. ''Odyniec pada na ziemię … nagle zaczyna padać śnieg i robi się zimniej .. '''Naomi ; Jak zimno , co ja zrobię .. Podchodzi do dzika i zdziera z niego skórę , po czym zakłada na siebie .. Naomi : 'Jak to śmierdzi .. łee .. ''Nagle nad ciałem dzika zbierają się muchy .. 'Naomi : '''Co ja narobiłam .. Ale zaraz .. ''Podchodzi do drzewa i symbolicznie zrywa gałąź i kładzie na dziku . '''Naomi : Quan , zobaczysz jeszcze powalczymy , a teraz czas iść na Veneidę , teraz ja zapoluję .. Walka Veneidy Veneida ; Przestań mi uciekać ! Valior : 'Nie uciekniesz od uczuć siostro .. '''Veneida ; '''Nie jestem twoją siostrą ! ''Nagle pojawiają się słupy lodu , Valior przecina je swoim ognistym mieczem .. '''Valior : Zaakceptuj to kim jestem .. Veneida : '''Nigdy ! Siła lodu , przyzwanie cyklonu ! '''Valior : Nie wiesz co robisz .. Nagle wiatr zaczyna się zmagać i niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze , po czym moment później zza mroźnej burzy wychodzi Naomi .. Naomi : Naprawdę ona to zrobiła .. Veneida : 'Szlak , jeśli ją zabiję to nie wejdę do finału , bo mnie zdyskwalifikuje … '''Naomi : '''Co ona wyprawia .. Zaraz powstrzymuje to .. ''Wiatr nieco opada .. '''Veneida ; Nie mogę tego użyć , więc zrobię to .. Zamrożenie .. Strzela pociskiem , który trafia w Valiora .. Veneida : Tak . Mam ciebie .. Valior : 'Nie masz .. Siła płomieni , aktywacja zbroi .. ''Zakłada pazury i ukradkiem podbiega po czym wyskakuje i chce trafić Valiora , ale uderza i przecina twarz Veneidy .. '''Veneida : Cholera .. !! jak to … Valior : 'Złamałaś .. Zaraz .. ''Valior zaczyna się rozpływać i znika z areny .. nagle śnieg się zaczyna topić .. '''Veneida : jak ty zraniłaś mnie .. moja moc … Naomi : Widocznie mogłam .. Veneida ; 'Szykuj się na śmierć !! '''Naomi : '''Czekałam na ten moment .. ''Obie biegną do siebie i nagle !? Teleporter niedaleko kabiny Bobbiego … Pojawia się Valior w swojej postaci .. '''Valior : '''Co się dzieje ? '''AikkoxD : '''Ja cię ściągnąłem i rzeczywiście jesteś lepszy od Bobbiego . '''Valior : '''Dziękuję , że mogłem zaprezentować , przed panem swoje moce .. '''AikkoxD ; '''Wyluzuj , masz tą posadę , poprowadzisz drugi sezon . Ale powiem to potem Bobbiemu ,żeby się nie obraził , co nie ? '''Valior : O tak , z chęcią zobaczę jego minę .. AikkoxD : 'Hahaha ! '''Valior : '''Siostrzyczko ,liczę ,ze wygrasz .. '''AikkoxD ; '''myślałem ,że oszukiwałeś ją .. '''Valior : '''Nie przesadzaj .. A teraz chodźmy wywalić Bobbiego ! '''AikkoxD : '''Zgoda ! ''Nagle z sufitu spada klatka … 'AikkoxD : '''Co się dzieje ! '''Valior : '''Nie mam pojęcia .. Zaraz .. Bobbie .. ''Szarpie za klatkę , ale nie może nic zrobić .. '''AikkoxD : Hmmm .. Stalowe kraty .. nieźle .. Chociaż łatwo je będzie rozwalić . Valior : i tak się z nimi uporam .. Walka dziewczyn Veneida : 'Nie ma mowy .. ja jestem najlepsza ! ''Wymachuje lodowymi ostrzami , ale widać ,ze traci siły .. '''Naomi : Więc w końcu mogę się z tobą zobaczyć twarzą w twarz .. Veneida : 'Tak , to będzie zabawa do końca gry . będę miała ubaw jak z tobą skończę !!! ''Veneida rzuca się dalej , Naomi dzielnie blokuje jej wszystkie ruchy … '''Naomi : Chcesz wiedzieć , dlaczego tutaj jestem ? Veneida : 'Tylko dlatego ,ze uciekałaś ! '''Naomi : '''Nie .. Wszyscy , których poznałam uwierzyli we mnie .. Złożyłam obietnicę i jej dotrzymam !! '''Veneida : '''Quan , rzeczywiście .. tylko o nim nic nie wiem .. ''Naomi rzuca swoim jo-jo i udaje się jej związać Veneidę , po czym przebija jej skórę na nogach pazurami i drapie ją po plecach , ale ta wstaje i ją zrzuca .. '''Veneida : '''Uch .. Jak mogłaś … '''Naomi : '''To jest koniec tej gry , a ten Valior mówił prawdę . on jest twoim bratem .. '''Veneida : '''Kłamiesz .. Wy wszyscy kłamiecie .. ''Spojrzała się na nią i zobaczyła w jej oczach zawziętą wolę .. '' '''Veneida : '''Udało ci się malutka .. Pokonałaś mnie i to jednym ciosem .. '''Naomi : Nie jednym ciosem , ale serią ataków .. Veneida wstaje i wyrywa się z sideł , po czym atakuje Naomi , ta jednak ją odrzuca i drapie ją ponownie po twarzy … Naomi : Proszę przestań .. Nie chcę cię zabić .. Veneida : Skoro ty nie chcesz .. Ja to zrobię!!! Naomi : 'Nie !! ''Biegnie wyrwać jej miecz z dłoni ,ale Veneida wbija je oba w swoje ciało … 'Veneida : '''Mhahahaha … Przeznaczenie jest po twojej stronie , ale zapamiętaj … nikt nie ma prawa mnie zabić .. ''Pluje krwią po czym ciężko oddycha .. '''Naomi : '''Dziękuję , ale nie musiałaś , nie tak miało być !! '''Veneida : Jest inaczej .. pozdrów mojego braciszka .. i powiedz mu ,że mimo ,że go zdradziłam .. zawsze go kochałam .. Naomi aż nie wierzy , tak jak sam Bobbie i inni .. Veneida roni łzę po czym pada na ziemię , rozlewa się kałuża krwi po czym jej ciało znika … Naomi : NIE !!! Uderza pięscią w ziemię .. Naomi : 'Dlaczego .. dlaczego .. ty też się poświęciłaś .. nie .. nie powinno mnie tutaj być !! Chciałam tylko wyzwolić Quana i odejść .. Mam za duży ciężar na barkach .. ''Kładzie się na ziemię i nie wstaje , po czym arena znowu rozgrzewa się .. Kabina Bobbiego '''Bobbie : Nieprawdopodobne … Veneida … Quan : Naomi .. gratuluję … Bobbie : '''Pada na ziemię i zaczyna tulić się do ekranu .. '''Quan : Coś ci chyba odwaliło .. '''Bobbie : '''Co się stanie z Valior i AikkoxD .. Moja Veneidzia nie żyje .. A ta suka Naomi wciąż dycha .. Nie no nawet dobrego zakończenia nie mogę wymyślić ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Odcinki